


Lamster

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves his Dictionary, Cas' Word Of The Day, Dean is confused, Lamster, Sam is mentioned, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word of the Day: LamsterMeaning: A Fugitive especially from the law.(August 15th, 2017)





	Lamster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

"Dean do you ever get tired of being a Lamster?" 

Dean looked over to Cas who was lying on Sam's bed reading a dictionary. Sam was out doing research at the local library and Dean has just gotten back an hour earlier from interviewing witness for a hunt they were doing. He came back to the motel to find Cas (who was suppose to be resting from an injury he got) in the position he was now. 

"A what? A Hamster?" 

Cas glanced over with a confused face. "No Dean. A Lamster." 

"Cas I have no idea what that is." 

Cas sighed annoyed as Dean got comfy again on his bed and closed his eyes. He could use a nap. 

"Lamster, a Fugitive especially from the law." Cas read out loud. 

"Are you saying we're fugitives?" Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas, his eyebrows raised. 

Cas had an unimpressive looked on his face. "You do run from the law, that's why I asked if you are tired of being a lamster."

Dean groaned and rolled over. He just wanted to sleep. 'I'll just ignore him.' 

"Dean?" Cas calls out. Dean doesn't answer. 

"Dean?" He tries again. No luck. 

"Dean!" 

Dean groans. "Fine Cas. I guess I do but I mean hunting is everything. If we got to break some laws and be fugitives then we will!" Dean barks annoyed and turns over to see Cas' reaction. 

Cas stands there confused before he goes back to Sam's bed. "Alright." 

Dean rolls his eyes and let's sleep welcome him. Cas was so weird sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of our a new series I'm doing! I know it's short but it's suppose to be that long I promise. Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are*


End file.
